<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotic Hope by modern_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371723">Chaotic Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover'>modern_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he's not as bad as canon, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Sensitivity, He's just kinda chaotic, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Lightsaber Battles, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Padmé Amidala, Role Reversal, Tired Mace Windu, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, title may change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi was found, the Force was strong with him so Qui-Gon Jinn took him so he'll practice his future power. Unfortunately for the both of them, Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by Darth Maul, and nobody knew who will train the future Padawan. But as people wondered who will train him, Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight and Padawan of Mace Windu, raised his hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own star wars, all the characters belong to george lucas and disney. All of this is non canon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi stood against the wall with his nerves raising at every second, he looked at ceiling and side to side. He heard the door beside him open, a Jedi Master's name who he had forgotten opened the door. "The Council is trying to find a solution for you," He replied very proudly, "They ask you to enter." Obi-Wan internally groaned but nevertheless he walked forward. The room felt colder than space, he saw as the Jedi returned to his seat. Obi-Wan stood in the center hating his life in every second possible, "Qui-Gon Jinn had many beliefs that we wish to respect." A woman said to the silence.</p><p>The Jedi muttered to each other in agreement, all but Yoda and Mace Windu who looked like they were stuck in thought. </p><p>"All Force Users deserve a chance to learn," She continued, "Especially during these hard times." </p><p>Obi-Wan bit his tongue, his head lowered as the woman continued to speak. "Qui-Gon Jinn at least deserves his last wish. You will train to become a Jedi." Obi-Wan felt so underwhelmed, what does that mean to him? His fourteen years old, all the Force Users in that age were Padawans. Will he practice with children? He is going to look so stupid. </p><p>"After Qui-Gon's funeral, we'll have a master for you." Mace said, Obi-Wan bowed on last time. He was taken away by other Jedi who patiently smiled like grant people. He walked through once again the door, he grabbed his bags of clothes as the Jedi explained the Jedi Temple. Where they ate, where they practiced their skills, it was calming to finally see more people. Obi-Wan noticed a group of younglings practicing with a man that looked so different from everyone. "That's Anakin Skywalker, he is the Chosen one." They replied. </p><p>"The Chosen One?" Obi-Wan asked, "What does that mean?" </p><p>"He will bring balance to the Force." They spoke without explanation, Obi-Wan saw Anakin again. He seems the best person here. </p><p>They walked more until he was brought to a door, "This is your room, you'll sleep here, read and relax." Obi-Wan opened the door with a touch against the door, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the door snapped open. He entered and saw a bed with a drawer next to it. It was so simple which made sense to the Jedi beliefs. "If you wish, you can start wearing your robes or you can wait until you have a master." They left Obi-Wan alone. He examined the room even more, he poked on things. </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Anakin grinned at younglings, "You see my little younglings, I'll show you how to protect." He turned on his purple almost lilac saber, his handle was a golden hue with writings of what his mother told him before he left. He didn't exactly remember her face or voice, he though will remember what she said. "Be brave." </p><p>He did the first move, it was graceful like the first time he ever held a lightsaber, "Form one is meant to be gentle." Anakin said in a proud tone, "My Master believes that Shii-Cho deserves more respect than it gets." All the children awed; with their beginner's sabers, they tried to match Anakin but Anakin felt his Master approaching. Mace Windu was beside Yoda, Anakin turned off his saber. He walked towards them and bowed, "Hello, Masters." He smiled at his own Master, "Did you manage to get Darth Maul?" Mace shook his head, "He left the planet without causing anymore issues." </p><p>"So, I am supposing Senator Amidala is alright."</p><p>"Yes, safe with her handmaidens." Mace said. Anakin felt himself relaxed, "Very well, is there a reason why you are here?" Yoda spoke, "Young Skywalker, the apprentice before it's late can you try to find." Anakin felt uneasy at his task given. All his life he has been training to fight against Sith lords, he knew what it meant to be the chosen one. He wasn't scared for himself or the challenge. He was scared of the Force. Of course, he'll need to use it to find Maul before it's too late, but it hurts to use it. </p><p>Mace always told him that Force will always be too power to truly control, but his master always had faith in him. </p><p>Anakin bowed his head, "I'll do what I can." He left the room with a short apology to the younglings, he strapped his saber back to him. His black cape flew behind him as he walked to find his favorite droid. "Artoo?" His blue and silver droid was heading towards him while cursing at him with his beeps and whistles. "I'm sorry," Anakin began to walk with him, "I thought the training was going to be shorter but with new kid. Things are little difficult." </p><p>It was truth. All of sudden, the Sith came along with a giant fight ready to expand which worried Mace. His master wasn't the type of person to worry at any cause, he was strong willed with no weaknesses. But this was apparently too much. </p><p>Anakin approached his ship, he saw Palpatine with a large smile, "Anakin!" Anakin smiled back. "Good day, Chancellor!" Anakin bowed, "How's everything in the Senate?" Sheev was a gentle man that nearly everyone loved, "Same old, I was worried with the Jedi. I heard what happened in Naboo." Anakin didn't say anything, he contained his Jedi honor at its high. "I will speak with master Yoda, and give him my gratitude." Sheev said. Artoo whistled, "Sorry, Chancellor but I must go." He saw as Artoo was fixed and tied to his Starfighter, Anakin entered and waved a good bye. He ruffled his hair as his ship lifted slowly to escape the ground, Anakin Skywalker will finally prove that he is the Chosen one.</p><p>He tried to keep his mind in the balance, he tried to feel the Force as it burned him. </p><p>Artoo whistled again as the left the atmosphere, "I don't know buddy. Master Windu has been very patient with my struggle." He felt his insides burn even more as his light barely touched the darkness, he took a deep breath as he began to go to a planet he didn't know. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to explain why they accepted obi wan and such but thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had turned into months, Obi-Wan had been practicing with the younglings and luckily for the future Jedi: he was a quick learner. Form one and two came rather easy for him. But now he needed a Master. He wasn't truly aware what the council thought who will be the perfect person to teach the young boy; perhaps, they thought his Force wasn't strong enough for their liking. He had seen younglings with strength of a million, Obi-Wan struggled but he did his best. And his ruddy lightsaber! </p>
<p>Obi-Wan eyed the blue hue of his lightsaber with such curiosity, self doubt was truly his only friend.</p>
<p>The other Padawans of his age asked him questions of how he came here and if he had a master yet. Obi-Wan gave little white lies, "Oh, Kenobi!" A Padawan slapped his knee, "You'll get a Master before you know it." Then, there it was. The non-answer the Jedi gave. What was difficult about him? Didn't nobody want him? Obi-Wan pretended the world didn't hurt him, it would be better than accept the pain given. He practiced his meditation alone, with his lightsaber resting in front of him. He felt the Force, it was a small breeze of air that suddenly turned into waves of water. He felt everything in the room with a sense fuzziness around it, his eyes snapped open as a young woman walked towards the dorms.</p>
<p>A hood covered her face, her body was heavy covered with robes that barely touched the ground. According to Obi-Wan's unpolished Force, she was a good person. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and hurried to follow the maiden. "Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked. His breaths were steady as the woman stopped, she turned around and smiled at him. Her fair hands pushed away her good as a mane of brown locks escaped, she was dainty like a flower. "I am here to meet up with a couple of my Jedi friends." Her gentle voice spoke, "Would you like to be my company?" His eyes looked at the woman, "Sure." He walked towards the woman, "I didn't know the Jedi can have friends." </p>
<p>She chuckled, "Why wouldn't they?" </p>
<p>Obi-Wan picked on his fingers, "Some seems rather cold." He felt a shiver, "It's quite frightening to see how serious they are." She looked at him, her eyes lowered as she gave him a sad smile. "The Jedi aren't cruel." She whispered, "They are just very careful. Many bad things had happen, they just want to assure that things are good." Obi-Wan exhaled, he did feel a little of his nerves settled down with her comforting words. "Is that why they haven't given me a Master yet?" Obi-Wan asked the woman. </p>
<p>Her eyes widen, "You don't have a Master yet?" </p>
<p>He shook his head, "They said they'll have an answer but it's been a couple of months." She looked at the nothing for a while, her eyes jumped one place to another, "It's unfortunate." Obi-Wan shrugged, "It's fine! Ma and pa would tell me that I shouldn't see things in a bad light." Obi-Wan kind of lied. "Your parents are very smart." Obi-Wan grinned, "Yeah," A pause, "I miss them."</p>
<p>They stopped, "Here's my stop." She whispered, "Good luck with your future master." She smiled again but Obi-Wan stopped her with his name. "I'm Padmé." She bowed her head as she disappeared into the shadows.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan skipped back to the meditation place, Padmé was truly a wonderful person. He placed himself back in the floor as he closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and finally felt peace. </p>
<p>He didn't know how long he was mediating when Mace Windu appeared above him, "Obi-Wan, can you please follow me." Obi-Wan wasn't so sure if this was positive or negative, he slowly stood up as he followed him. He couldn't raise his voice; by the stars, he was nervous of everything. Will they kick him out? Did a Jedi die in vain for a pathetic life form? </p>
<p>They approached the doors, Obi-Wan looked at the man and at the door. He slowly walked in, his feet dragged against the floor and very closely behind him was Mace. He saw all the Jedi sitting, a new person was sitting next to an empty seat. Obi-Wan without thinking it twice knew who he was, it was the Chosen one.</p>
<p>If he's here, is that a good thing or a bad thing? </p>
<p>Mace sat beside Anakin, Anakin bowed at him as the meeting began once again. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, we have thought this over and over again. Who shall be your master." Shaak began, "Ever since the Chosen one came to us," Anakin gave an uncomfortable face, "We had changed a couple of old rules, one of them being helping older children to explore their own strength." She continued. </p>
<p>"Yoda said that you must choose your own path in this, if you want to continue to train to become a Jedi or to go back with your family." Shaak said. Obi-Wan felt his throat dry, "I wish to continue." Obi-Wan said. The council smiled, "Then, we will quickly choose your master." </p>
<p>With those words, Anakin raised his hand. </p>
<p>"I wish to be the master of Obi-Wan Kenobi."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>Ironically, the now temporary questioning was if the Chosen one should actually be a master. </p>
<p>"Why can't I be a master?" Anakin asked, "You say that the strength of this child isn't strong enough for your liking but it doesn't matter for me." He folded his arms proudly. Shaak pursed her lips, she looked at Mace for his own thoughts of the matter. "If Skywalker believes he can help him, why not?" Ki-Adi said, he smiled. "He has fought against hell-" </p>
<p>"But what if he need to leave, he won't-"</p>
<p>"Then it'll prove he is the Chosen one." </p>
<p>Mace Windu finally spoke, "Anakin Skywalker is more than the Chosen one. If he believes he can train him, why not? He has proven himself that his a great Jedi, a good man and an amazing master." Anakin thanked his Master. The council muttered softly, Yoda looked at his friend and bowed. "Master Windu right he is. Skywalker learn he must to be a Jedi." Plo nodded his head, "All of us had Padawans and we still do. Skywalker must learn." Shaak nodded her head, "It is true." She looked around at the council who agreed.</p>
<p>Saesee sighed, "Fine, Skywalker. You are Kenobi's Master." Anakin grinned, "Thank you" he stood up and bowed at all the Jedi present. He was about to leave until Mace stopped him, "Skywalker, may we have a talk before you talk to your apprentice?" Anakin nodded his head. They walked towards the glass, Anakin folded his arms against his chest as he waited for his Master's words. "What made you want to be a master?" Mace eyed his apprentice's movements, Anakin knew how good he was in reading the body. </p>
<p>"I remembered how horrible it was to not have a Master." Anakin was being partially honest with his answer but it was the truth. Many former Jedi were always warily with the possibility of him exploding, Anakin barely had friends until Kit Fisto decided to speak with him. </p>
<p>"I am supposing that Senator Amidala didn't have nothing to do with it." </p>
<p>Anakin groaned, he rubbed his eyes, "Master." </p>
<p>Mace smiled, he patted Anakin's shoulder, "Your feelings always betray you." Anakin exhaled, "Thank you Master." Mace ruffled Anakin's hair, the unspoken relationship of romance and found family made Anakin uneasy yet happy. Anakin skipped away, "I'll speak to you later." Mace straighten his back, "Yes, Master Yoda is trying to find an answer before things get out of hand." Anakin bowed one last time as he hurried to his apprentice. </p>
<p>He saw the young boy poking on his robes, "Obi-Wan," the teenager looked up to see him, "I am your new master." Obi-Wan smiled so brightly but something worried him. Anakin didn't want to pry into his emotions so early on, "Let's go to the practice room." Anakin began to walk forward and he followed. "Practice what?" Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin pulled him forward, "Everything you're missing."</p>
<hr/>
<hr/>
<p>Never had Obi-Wan felt like life was so full of Force, sure they explained it to him, but Anakin made sure Obi-Wan knew. Walking in walls with your raw Force strength, running and pushing metals away. He was so powerful with his strength that Obi-Wan just stood back to admire his Master. The lightsaber he had was amazing, his fighting and nearly everything about him was a hundred percent. </p>
<p>Then, after raw practice they ate food Anakin made. </p>
<p>"Where are you from?" Obi-Wan asked, where could have the Chosen one lived before arriving here. "From Tatooine, the worst planet of the whole system." Anakin's brows jumped, "I would never like to return there but if a mission says I should go. I go." Anakin ate a piece of his food. "Where are you from?" </p>
<p>"Stewjon," Obi-Wan spoke with his mouth full, "Pretty." Anakin nodded his head, "I agree. It's very peaceful." Obi-Wan felt a smile across his cheeks, he missed home so much but he wasn't just going to home after all this. "What troubles you?" Anakin said, Obi-Wan glanced to see his master, he was busy poking on his food. Anakin caught Obi-Wan, "Am I wrong?" Anakin asked, his sincerity made him even more secure. </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>He unconscious felt his jaw tighten, "I <em>want</em> to be a Jedi, I just miss my homeplanet." Anakin looked at the ceiling, "Bittersweet." His tone sounded so broken, a missing story that Anakin won't speak of. His hand self consciously touched his scar, Anakin pushed himself away from the past as he patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You'll see your homeplanet, I promise." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purple and blue. Obi-Wan saw those colors over and over again with the practices, Anakin was always pushing and pulling with the Force. It was definitely a struggle but Anakin always assured him that success comes from a bunch of failures. Obi-Wan swung forward with all his strength and Anakin simply walked away. "Don't forget to use your legs!" Anakin twirled his saber, a cocky smile appeared. Obi-Wan frowned, "How the hell am I suppose to-" </p>
<p>Anakin moved his index finger, "What did I teach you, my Padawan?" </p>
<p>Obi-Wan scowled, "To relax." Anakin winked, "The Force is such a picky little thing, it wants you to keep patience in a horrifying battle." Anakin exhaled deeply. He truly did seen to absorb the Force as he Force ran towards him; Obi-Wan let out a scream but maintained a defense. </p>
<p>"Anakin." The two boys looked behind them, Mace Windu was standing with his arms against his chest. "Did I ever teach you with such force?" Anakin pouted as a muddled, "No." Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin. Mace smiled at Obi-Wan, "When he gets too cocky, he always loses." Mace bowed at his apprentice, "Let us show him." Anakin bowed back. Obi-Wan stepped aside as he saw Anakin and Mace, Mace turned his saber on with the same color of Anakin's saber. Anakin grinned, he attacked first with a single hand which didn't matter. Mace twirled his saber in a such elegant way to just try to strike him in his feet. </p>
<p>Anakin jumped back, his eyes were focused and something about them made Obi-Wan feel ill. He looked angry while Mace looked like everything was going his way, "Anakin, remember. Anger will never help you in a battle." </p>
<p>Anakin exhaled, "I-I know." </p>
<p>Mace gave a twirl himself as he striked Anakin who quickly used defense. Mace and Anakin stroked back and forth, the used the Force to battle on and other. Anakin pushed him away with his hand, Mace flipped backwards but he landed on his feet. Obi-Wan recognize that right now both of were stubborn. Mace swung at Anakin, Anakin used defense, it was raw power against each other. </p>
<p>"I honestly hope you two aren't competing again." Someone Obi-Wan barely recognized was standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>"C'mon Saesee, I was just playing with Anakin." Mace turned off his saber. Mace grinned at Anakin, "At least you didn't lose this time," Anakin rolled his eyes as the Jedi masters left. </p>
<p>"What do the Jedi do?" Obi-Wan asked, "They talk about to avoid wars and such. Boring stuff if we are honest." Anakin continued waving his lightsaber. He made sounds with every stance, "I am just here to look pretty and fight." Anakin said, Obi-Wan sat on the ground as he stared at his master. "How come?"</p>
<p>"I am the poster boy of the Jedi," Anakin began twirling the lightsaber with both of his hands, "Everyone wants to kill me which makes it even more fun." He dropped his saber and kicked it back with his boot. Obi-Wan couldn't stop trying to understand Anakin, he was the Chosen one and he was a brilliant fighter who chose to be Obi-Wan's master. How do those things connect? Obi-Wan then recalled Qui-Gon. The orginal man that was going to be his master. What kind of master was he going to be?</p>
<p>"Let's get something to eat," Anakin finally turned off his saber, "C'mon Ben!" Obi-Wan's nose flared, "Ben?" Anakin shrugged as he pushed Obi-Wan up, "Stop overthinking and let's get some food in our system." </p>
<p>They walked out of the training center, Anakin was then followed followed by Artoo, "Hi, Artoo." Obi-Wan waved his hand at him. Artoo whistled happily at the young boy, Obi-Wan smiled, "How did you get Artoo? I thought the Jedi weren't allowed to have attachments?" Was it a perk of being the Chosen one? </p>
<p>"A friend gave him to me," Anakin said, "And besides, the rule said no attachments but Artoo is more than that. He has helped me from so many things. Jedi can have stuff, it's just a friendly distance that it won't damage what you believe in." Anakin and Obi-Wan were now with the speeders, Anakin and Artoo picked the apparent perfect one. Artoo flew himself in the back as Anakin prepared it. "C'mon kid!" Obi-Wan sat beside him and the speeder took off. Obi-Wan quickly grabbed the items next to him, "Y-you're going too fast." </p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt his teeth clench together, his eyes a little dizzy and everything going so badly.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry." Anakin slowed the speeder with a harsh pull forwards, "<em>Fuck</em>, I forgot you're not immune my flying." </p>
<p>Obi-Wan rubbed his temples, he hazily looked at Anakin who clearly looked stressed for Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry, I am not used to-" </p>
<p>"It's fine." Obi-Wan answered honestly, it was a learning experience for the both of them. Anakin tried to slow down, as they drove around to find an eating establishment Obi-Wan looked at the Chosen one. He had a million questions of his existence, how did they find him? How did they know he was the Chosen one? Anakin felt Obi-Wan's stare, "What's up?" </p>
<p>"Can I-" Obi-Wan clenched his teeth, he twirled his index finger, "Ask you about everything?" </p>
<p>Anakin pouted, "Everything?"</p>
<p>"If it makes you feel better, I'll talk too." </p>
<p>His master was nonchalant about every single thing that came out of his mouth, he shrugged as he exhaled. "I was born in Tatooine, like you already know. But something you didn't know was that I was born into slavery." Anakin began, "My mother's name was Shmi and she was everything I could've asked for. For the first five years of my life, I saw people die in front of my eyes. My owners forming scars into my back when I could finally speak. Things got worst when I turned ten," Anakin swallowed through his past. Obi-Wan felt horrible that he was forcing Anakin to remember everything.</p>
<p>"I almost died due to Pod Racing, but something happened." Anakin looked tired of his hellish life, "That's when Master Windu saved me." He whispered softly. Obi-Wan looked at his master as he let out a tear. "Mace bought our freedom thanks to Jedi council. But unfortunately, our slave owner killed my mother. Accidentally he claims, but he did it. Mace covered my eyes before her head exploded in front of me." Anakin pulled out his lightsaber, he pointed at the center of handle. "Her last words are here. Forever and always." </p>
<p>The Poster Boy's tragedy life just made Obi-Wan feel bad for his selfish thoughts. He can't even imagine living in such a rotten world.</p>
<p>"What does it say?" Obi-Wan asked.</p>
<p>"Be brave." Anakin said, "It's written in Huttese." He returned his saber to his holder. "She'll always live in my mind. Even if I don't remember her face or her voice, I love her." Anakin exhaled, it seemed like he shook away his sadness. He cleared his throat, "What was your life before turning into a Jedi?" Obi-Wan was flustered, how can he express his homesickness without looking like an asshole.</p>
<p>"I grew up with my ma and pa," Obi-Wan began slowly, "We lived a peaceful life until the last couple of years." Anakin's eyes shined, "The separatists." He whispered softly. Obi-Wan nodded his head, "They tried to find Force Users for some unknown reason. That's when Qui-Gon arrived." Obi-Wan glanced at his Master who was carefully listening to every word he said. </p>
<p>"I wasn't aware what was happening in the galaxy, I didn't know nor I didn't even think Siths were around. That's when I saw Darth Maul, he was glaring at me calling me a rut. Apparently my Force Strength wasn't even worth it for him." </p>
<p>"Qui-Gon, me and the people of Naboo escaped from Stewjon and arrived to Naboo. Everything felt so chaotic, the world was being destroy right in front of my eyes. That's when Maul killed-" my <em>master </em>Obi-Wan almost said, "Qui-Gon." Anakin frowned, "I'm sorry." Anakin growled. </p>
<p>"It isn't your fault," Obi-Wan spoke quickly, Anakin's sudden anger made him get worried, "Master, it isn't your fault." </p>
<p>"No," Anakin paid their food, "I'll pay you back. I let that bastard live and for all of this." Anakin smacked his hand on the table. Anakin cursed loudly. So, this is the chosen one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me writing notes even though you don't care: I wanted to write more but I was stuck, anyways, i wanted publish this early on but its hard for my stupid head. happy may 4th, later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>